The Path of the Hero
by kingofthefade
Summary: Chikara, a boy set on the path of a hero from a young age, earns a spot in the infamous 1A Hero class. Nothing could have prepared him for the mayhem or bonds that formed as a result. The only characters owned in this are any OCs I created


**10 Years Ago**

Rain pattered against the glass the glass of a small, one story house. Outside, the winds raged ever more fiercely, causing the very foundations of the home to creak and groan from the pressure. I watched the chaos outside, my eye drawn to bright flashes in the street. No, it wasn't lightning. Instead, I watched on as a hero bravely took on some crazed beast of a villain. However, I could tell things weren't going great for the guy. Already, I had seen him take several vicious blows from what I could only describe as a creature at this point. Despite this, he kept getting up, seemingly more intent on keeping that thing's focus on himself rather than the quiet suburb I live in. I thought back to the reason I was awake in the first place. Storms had never bothered me while I slept in the past, but this time had been different. The loud booms I heard, I realized, weren't from thunder or the storm. Instead, it had been the monumental clash happening outside my window. My eyes widened in shock as I realized what would happen next. This thing would fake one way, before knocking the hero in the entire other direction, right through my window. I dove out the way moments before he came crashing through the glass in front of me. I slipped under the couch in fear, knowing each and every move that was about to happen before it actually did. I even knew that, in just a second, my mother was going to walk out and straight into a punch from this thing now fighting in my kitchen. Before I could even make a sound, my mother stepped out of the door leading to the hallway, right into a right hook from the beast. That was the last time I ever saw her smile, the pride she had in her eyes while looking at me. The last time I ever heard her telling me everything would be okay, how proud my father would be of me. Now, the only way I ever see her is her crushed form as she slammed into the wall beside me with a sickening thud before her body hit the ground. That had apparently given the hero the opening he needed though, because he quickly took the opening that created and took down the beast. That night, my quirk had manifested for the first time. And it would go on to change my life forever.

**Present Day**

The sun shone brightly through my partially opened curtains, waking me from what had been some otherwise great sleep. I groaned quietly turning away from the offender that had woken me from my sleep. I shook my head, and slowly sat up, using my free hand to slowly push the hair out of my face. My name is Chikara, and if I wanted to live up to the expectations of everyone around me, I couldn't sit here and waste my day in bed. Besides, today was a very important day for anyone who took themselves or their Quirks seriously. If you live under a rock, which I suppose is possible, then you are absolutely clueless about the very gravity of today. I guess it's my job to inform you then. Today is the hero trials for the most prestigious high school in Japan, UA. No, that's not an abbreviation, the school is literally called UA. If you have any serious thoughts about becoming a hero at all, you pretty much have to go through UA's curriculum to do it. Sure, there are other ways, but your chances are much slimmer than they would otherwise be. Besides, you must not be that strong if you can't get into any of the classes that are selected for UA.

I slowly got up from my seated position, careful not to make myself dizzy or anything by standing up too fast. I slowly started stretching, taking special care to properly stretch every different muscle group in my body before making my way into the kitchen. As I walked down the hall, the pleasant aroma of fish became stronger, along with other things like vegetables and rice. I smirked a little bit, glad I would get a good meal to start the day. I stride into the kitchen quietly, before asking, "Uncle, do you need help with anything?"

He chuckled quietly before turning to me. "No, I think I can handle making breakfast. Don't you have bigger things to worry about anyways, with the hero exam being this morning?"

Shaking my head, I responded. "I'm not too worried about it. The written section should be a breeze for me. And, with everything you've taught me, I should be able to handle the practical part of the exam as well. Besides, I don't have to do great in it, cause I should be able to cover a lackluster performance with my written portion."

"Just because you can cover it up doesn't mean you should accept a bad performance. You haven't come this far to be just mediocre. You want to be the best, right? To do that, you're gonna have to stand out from the beginning. A bad performance on either section isn't the way to do that." He said back simply, always able to turn anything that I said into a lesson. He was actually Quirkless, a rare feat in today's society. To make up for it though, he pushed his body to its physical limits. Under the shirt he was wearing, I was able to see the bunches of muscles along his arms and back. Also, he moved through the kitchen with a grace that you wouldn't have expected of someone his age. After what had happened that night those years ago, he had taken me in. The hero there also helped me explain that my Quirk had manifested, and even went on to say that I had great potential. That had seemed to motivate my uncle, and he had taken it as his personal duty to train me in different fighting styles, both for hand to hand combat and with different martial weapons. The reason all of this was necessary was because my Quirk, on its own, wouldn't help me to actually fight at all. They called it Foresight, it allowed me to see things that were going to happen moments before they actually did. Super handy in a fight, but I had to be able to capitalize on the knowledge. Hence the training I had undertaken with my uncle. It allowed me to quickly turn any action or situation to my advantage using the knowledge I had.

After finishing breakfast, I quickly threw on my clothes, and did my best to look at least a little presentable for today. My long black hair, which I usually just left flowing, was tied up into a bun to avoid it obstructing my view during the test. With that, I grabbed my duffle bag, and headed towards UA, and hopefully towards a future as a hero.

**AN: Glad to be able to write this, took a lot of time with this chapter. Not sure how often I'll be able to work on this, but hopefully I'll get on some kind of schedule with my releases. A reminder, the only characters that are mine are the ones I've created. I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
